Eine Kleine Nachtmusik: A Thrawn Romance
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Seven years after their first meeting on Coruscant, Minerva and Thrawn meet again during Life Day's festivities. Fluff and this is a song fic. Same universe as "The Sith Lord's Mapmaker" and Rebels compliant.


Eine Kleine Nachtmusik

A Star Wars Romance

Written by: GhostPhoenix1984

Disclaimer: I only own Minerva and Trav. This is part of "This Sith Lord's Mapmaker" storyline later on down the road. All characters and lyrics herein belong to their respective owners.

Of all the holidays celebrated by the Imperial Empire, Life Day had to be one of the most beloved. From the feasting around tables laden with honey-glazed hamloaf, asparagus salad with spicy mustard-brown sugar glaze and chocolate gelato for desert to the opening of presents from family members and dear friends, the feelings of warmth, happiness and good cheer seemed to permeate from every single nook and cranny, no matter where one looked. In some places, it was more festive than others, but everywhere the feelings seemed to radiate outwards, towards the men and women proudly serving in the Imperial Navy.

Inside the spartan officer quarters of Lieutenant Minerva Hektor, she had finished dressing in a fine grey gown that had an empire-waist, with a slender golden colored silk ribbon acting as a simple decoration. Her dark brown hair was gathered into a high ponytail, the ends tightly curled. It was an old fashioned look, to be sure. However, the style altogether was elegant and sophisticated. It complemented her vanilla ice cream skin tone, her dark hair and dark eyes.

Slipping on cobalt blue ballet flats, Minerva slipped out of her quarters and made her way towards the ship's multipurpose room. Because today was Life Day, at 19:30 there was going to be a full out party, with food, drinks, music and dancing. It was compulsory to attend, and _everyone_ was going to be there, including man in charge- Grand Admiral Thrawn!

When the name came to mind as she stepped onto an elevator, a furious blush rose to Minerva's rosy cheeks. She had previously met him seven years earlier, when she had been all of 17 and fresh from graduation from university. She had stolen away from the main ballroom where the function was being held. In an antechamber, she had stumbled across some truly amazing art. Having never seen anything like these bizarre, psychedelic structures before, as she mused to herself, "Whoever made this, I wonder what the purpose was."

It had been here that Thrawn had answered her question, and strode into the room, dressed in a smart captain's dress uniform. He was a bit surprised by the girl with the interest in art, from all the girls fawning over the officers in the main ballroom- it was as if they had nothing better to do. He smiled, this one was different- there was something about her eyes that intrigued him. Anything that intrigued him begged further exploration.

Minerva had never seen a Chiss before, he was handsome. He made an explanation, and he was pleasantly surprised she had a good idea of what he had said. Intelligent and cultured, and he wasn't a bore. Score! They shared stories and spoke of art and Imperial politics (he had very little interest, she was a keen diplomat) and the war against the Rebellion. She was a bit shocked when he pegged her as Vader's chief map maker. Her commission aboard the _Executor_ had only been given to her a few hours prior. A high honor to be sure, she had told him. Thrawn went on to tell her that of all the maps he used, he found hers to be the most useful. He had smiled softly when he noticed her blush, and why wouldn't she? She was the greatest mapmaker in all of the Imperial Empire. He noticed she was still in slight shock, so being a gentleman, he asked her to be his date. Eagerly agreeing, she offered him her arm, and he escorted her into the ball room where they were announced as "Captain Thrawn and Lady Minerva Hektor."

At balls, it is customary to dance with any number of people but not so with Thrawn and Minerva. They were the only couple to stay together the entire time. In that time, they were slowly falling in love, if such a thing was possible. There was something about the other's eyes that attracted the partner, and the shared knowledge that they were outsiders in Imperial society, he was a human like alien and she was the adopted daughter of high ranking industrialists who created the best maps known to the galaxy. Unbeknownst to the young couple, Palpatine, Vader and Thrawn's father figure/mentor, Pelleaon were watching the scene unfold and liked where things were going.

Alas, the ball ended and Thrawn and his lovely mapmaker went their separate ways, but the memories of that night never went away. They remained buried in the hearts of the respective parties, but for Minerva these feeling were making their way front and center as she made her way into the partially crowded room.

Already, there was a buffet set up and place setting were out with the good silver, and not the everyday stainless steel that was used. A band was playing the pretty, but boring _Bolero_ with several couples swaying in time with the music. She could just make out her older brother, Travis dancing with some random deck crew officer. As she weaved her way through the crowd, anxiety began to grip her psyche. Would Thrawn be pleased to see her again, and did he share the same feelings?

As a matter of fact, on the other side of the room, Thrawn made his entrance silently. He was not yet ready to announce his arrival, he liked watching the crowd mingle and guess as to when their esteemed leader would be making his grand entrance. As he made his way behind the buffet table, his red eyes fell on a familiar sight, one that he hoped he would one day soon. It was Minerva Hektor, the guardian of his heart. She was beautiful, he had to tell her. Handling the chimaera pendant in his hands (it was meant to be a betrothal gift), he smiled and placed in his jacket pocket.

Striding closer to his target, Minerva was just three feet away when a shrill, female voice shouted from behind him, "Hey everyone! Look who finally showed up, it's Thrawn!" She drunkenly slurred a "Happy Life Day" before tripping over her skirt, and shoving Minerva into a butler droid holding an open bottle of chilled red wine. _Crash!_

Red wine splattered all over the immaculate white porcelain tile floor, and left the area in a stunned silence. Thrawn gazed into Minerva's eyes with regret and was about to ask her for a dance, when the object of his affection stammered and apology and dashed from the room.

"Minerva, wait," Thrawn called after her. There was wine on his jacket, but he didn't care about that. He had more important things to attend to first. Now that everyone knew that he was here, they shouted and cheered. Forcing himself to smile, he waved and wished everyone a joyous Life Day. He then turned to the drunk female, who was giggling helplessly.

"You are drunk beyond reproach madam. If you value your job as much as you do your drink, I suggest you clean up this mess and resign yourself to detox because I hereby dismiss you from your post," he informed her icily. The woman hiccupped, angry and confused and was about to argue the point when she saw two Stormtroopers preparing to hand her a bucket and mop.

Now that he had finished that tiresome chore, Thrawn could finish what he started to do. Now, where had Minerva gone to? It was obvious that she had left, so once he left the ballroom, he thought about where she would have run off too. Her quarters was too simple an answer, and knowing Minerva like he did, Thrawn deduced she would be somewhere on the main deck. He just hoped he was right.

Thrawn's instincts were correct, because that's exactly where Minerva was. She was sitting in the leftmost bay window up front, admiring the stars. Her knees were pulled tight to her chest, tears running down her cheek. Lost in thought, and longing now for her brother and adopted parents, she began to sing a song:

 _Candles in the window_

 _Shadows painting the ceiling_

 _Gazing at the fire glow_

 _Feeling that gingerbread feeling_

 _Precious moments, special people_

 _Happy faces, I can see_

 _Somewhere in my memory_

 _Christmas joys all around me_

 _Living in my memory_

 _All of the music, all of the magic_

 _All of the family, home here with me_

 _Precious moments, special people_

 _Happy faces, I can see_

 _Somewhere in my memory_

 _All of the music, all of the magic_

 _All of the family, home here with me_

Thrawn was walking outside the main deck when he heard a lovely alto voice coming from inside. It was Minerva! Grateful, he darted in and stopped. She was leaning her head against the glass, the dim lighting catching the paleness of her skin and the colors of her dress. Such a sight that the gods themselves might be envious. 

It was here that inspiration struck, why not sing to her? It was worth a shot, and he did have a tune in mind, a duet in fact. Gathering himself, he walked slowly over to her and sang:

 _My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

 _I'd like to join you by your side_

 _Where we can gaze into the stars_

When Minerva heard him, she gasped and let out a soft smile. Kneeling down, Thrawn wiped away a tear and sat down behind her on the sill. Leaning back, Minerva let Thrawn wrap his arms around her slender midsection as she lay on his chest, a content smile on their faces as she joined him in finishing the duet:

 _And sit together, now and forever_

 _For it is plain as anyone can see_

 _We're simply meant to be._

Thrawn turned her around, so that they were facing each other. Slowly, they moved towards each other and shared a deep, long kiss that made their feeling known. They spent the rest of the evening there, the two of them; nestled in each other's arms and watching the stars all around them.

When they were discovered later, it came as a surprise (and a delight to many) to see their esteemed leader sound asleep with the head mapmaker in his arms, a delicate betrothal necklace around her neck. They were left alone and the rest of the holiday night was a very merry one, indeed.


End file.
